


Reinstated

by mariuspunmercy



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Feelings, Gen, No Dialogue, Post-Season/Series 03, Series Finale, Short One Shot, Spoilers, really short actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspunmercy/pseuds/mariuspunmercy
Summary: Cass gets a letter from Rapunzel and Eugene.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Reinstated

**Author's Note:**

> !! SPOILERS FOR THE SERIES FINALE !!

_ Dear Cass,  _

_ Corona is hosting a ball for all of its citizens, and since it's been three long months since we've seen you, I think it'd be a good time to reunite after everything. I've sent the letter with Owl, so I hope this reaches you in time. We miss you!  _

_ Love,  _

_ Rapunzel and Eugene  _

Cass read the paper as she sat on a log, petting her Owl. She would absolutely love to return to Corona after so long. She knew it was only a matter of time before Rapunzel came up with some elaborate scheme to get her to come back. 

But throwing a giant party just to get her attention? That seems pretty crazy, and oddly familiar. It doesn't matter how she's doing it, though. She's honestly just happy she can go back after all this time. 

She's missed them. She misses Rapunzel's optimism. The way that girl could never miss a beat. She could take one look at the saddest person and find out what makes them their happiest. 

Or, what about the way Eugene's intolerance of her made her laugh every time? Even though Rapunzel is like… technically her sister, he gave her an older brother. Someone that she could turn to in times of need, even if she tried to handle her biggest time of need by herself. 

Varian! She definitely misses his rambling on and on about things that she had no idea about. She remembers him naming an element after her, yet she had no idea what it was or what it could do. She never cared that he was smarter than her, anyways. 

Cass fisted the paper, tucking it away in her stachel. It reminded her of the bag that Eugene had used when he stole Rapunzel's crown, which is basically what started this whole thing. If he hadn't been a petty crook who was looking to change for the better, everything would've been different. 

Next to everything is a piece of paper that Varian had given her right before she left. It was a star, to look like her old badge of the guards, and it read, 'Reinstated'. 

She gave up her evil ways, and it left her behind with nothing but the love and support of her friends. She'd always felt it from the beginning, and she really can't believe that she'd been so easily manipulated into thinking otherwise. 

Rapunzel almost turned her, too. She would've given back the moonstone when Raps said over and over again that they would fix this. Then she told her to 'wait', and all their effort was lost. 

Cass was angriest at the beginning. That's when her hatred was at its peak. Pure and unadulterated loathing filled every single fiber of her being, and she  _ had _ to take it out on someone. 

That someone being Rapunzel. 

Even when she left Raps in that cave, presumably to die, it definitely wasn't. She knew that girl could get out. It was more a show of power than anything else. To show that she really didn't need her. 

Then, everything that went down at the Goodwill festival. It was more a spur of the moment thing, in her defense. She came back to apologize, then Varian shot her with what was supposed to be a weapon designed to kill her. 

Even if it had been Zhan Tiri, Cass didn't know that at the time. She'd allowed herself to be manipulated, and she doesn't know how to feel about that. 

But, going back to Corona could give her some of the support that she needs. She needs someone to tell her it wasn't her fault. Rapunzel and Eugene and everyone can help her. She needs it. 

Their love and support in her has been reinstated. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooow this is late and SHORT
> 
> This week has been CRAZY I've gotten my heart broken TWICE and TANGLED is the only thing making me feel better
> 
> Sorry for the delay, I had to sort some stuff out. I'm back, tho. This is barley over like 500 words and a week late but it's HERE. 
> 
> Thanks if you're still reading this :)
> 
> Tumblr: varianneedsabaymaxhug


End file.
